Unexpected
by Raindrops987
Summary: When everything you carry is near unbearably heavy, can risking your life actually bring relief to the burden? Kiara Stone was raised in district five, highly known for its scientific advancement in electricity. Kiara's parents are closely knit to the science world of her district, and while many envy her for the money her father earns, few know of the internal effect it has.


Chapter 1

"One foot in front of the other", I thought to myself continuously, chanting the reassuring line as I carefully balance my weight on the long, thin tree branch. I make it to the edge, and step off casually landing lightly on the branch below.

My younger brother Oliver often jokes about how similar I am to a cat. I always enjoy the extra height, there is something deliciously thrilling about being so high up, and the risk factor just adds to the excitement.

I make my way to the two story house that belongs to my family, a luxurious home compared to the shacks most of the people in my district live in. My father is the head scientist at the power plant in our district, and probably makes more money in a week than any other family makes in a year.

I would give all of the money up in a heartbeat though, because while we may not have to conjure up scraps for a meal, we have to live with the over indulging lifestyle of my mother. When I enter the house, a numbing chill sneaks up my arms, the darkness from the closed curtains alerting me to my mother's current binge.

She's unconscious on the couch as usual, a bottle of pills lazily spilled across the end table. Her dark hair, the only feature I share with her, shields her face from view. If her chest wasn't naturally rising and falling I wouldn't be sure if there was any life left in her at all. I slowly make my way up the stairs, hoping that my brothers have not crossed her path.

Today is the day all districts of Panem, excluding the malicious careers, have been dreading. I can almost see why my mother chooses to remain in a comatose state rather than face the world around her. But I quickly rid myself of such empathy. Two of her children are at risk of being reaped, my younger brother Ollie, who just turned the minimum reaping age this year, and myself.

My mother will remain selfishly concealed from the world until the tributes are chosen, and if one of those tributes is her child, she will be spared from saying any sort of goodbye.

Ollie comes bounding down the stairs, crashing into me. "Where do you think you're going?" I reach out and start to pull him back up the stairs. His hair is in disarray, and he is still in his pajamas. "We have to be there in the next hour, and you're not even dressed!"

"Kiara does it really matter what I wear?" he complains, trying to jerk his arm free from my grip. Little does he know taking care of him and our other two little brothers is the main reason I'm strong enough to hold on to him. "The capital couldn't care less if I was wearing nice clothes or a trash can."

I don't release my hold even as I search his dresser for something presentable. I know this kid will make a run any chance he gets, he doesn't care about his appearance, but I'm not going to let him show up without an ounce of dignity in his possession.

Since my father is always at work, Ollie decided to take on the role as the man of the house. He refuses to show any sign of weakness, but I know deep down he's as terrified as me for this reaping.

We don't need to put our name in any more times than necessary, but one is enough to seal our fates in the arena. He's acting careless, and unconcerned, and I know that when it comes to my little brother that means the exact opposite. He's the kind of kid that laughs when he's in pain, and cries when he's happy.

"Kiara, if I get chosen-," he starts, but I shush him before he can finish.

"Don't talk like that. There is no chance you'll get chosen," my grip on his arm tightens. I refuse to let my little brother go in. His innocence started decaying the moment my mother brought those mind numbing drugs into our house, there's no way I will allow it to be taken completely from a violent ritual the capital dubs as entertainment.

He looks up at me, his eyes glistening for the first time in years. "If I get chosen don't do anything stupid," he blurts out, trying to get his word in before I stop him one more time. For a moment, he's a regular twelve year old boy. His big round green eyes looking up at me, his stone wall is cracked and I take a moment to revel in his innocence. I wrap him up in my arms.

"I will do anything, stupid or not, to make sure you're safe," I whisper. I won't make a promise I can't keep, and in truth I would do anything for him.

"That's what worries me," he whispers back, his voice raspy, and harsher than any other child his age.

After combing my brother's hair, and making him somewhat presentable, I slip into the twins' room. They're both still fast asleep, and hopefully will be for the duration of the reaping. Andy and Jules are clinging to each other even in slumber. Though they're only five, they are closer to one another than other siblings that have known each other for years.

I carefully brush a strand of sweet blond hair from Andy's eyes, and press a soft kiss to each of their temples. I may or may not be returning this afternoon, and I'm not going to rely on my odds to bring me back. I haven't told my brothers or father of the number of times I'm in the bowl, but its more than necessary that's for sure.

I know leaving my brothers is the last thing I want, especially if my return is not very likely, but a part of me feels it's necessary that I try to go in. If I enter the games and win, the rest of my family is safe. Ollie will never have to worry of his name being drawn after this reaping, and Andy and Jules will never have to know the feeling of dread at all.

I find the dress my father bought me laid out on my bed, and quickly slip into it. The top is deep purple that dashes out into a charcoal grey color at the bottom. When I look in the mirror, I immediately see the stark contrast of my green eyes to the purple dress. It makes me look more fierce than I ever thought possible, and for a moment I'm sure that if I get reaped, I'll actually stand a chance. But, then my eyes wander down to my thin figure, and any thought of victory is quickly swiped from my mind.

I look at the clock, and immediately rush from the house. Pulling Ollie from the woods lining our home on the way. He's got splotches of dirt all over, and I know he purposely did it to make a statement. I try to wipe some of the dirt from his face, but it's pointless.

We make it to the reapings with a few seconds to spare. To my surprise, it's Ollie that reaches out and pulls me into a hug. He's never been one for showing affection, but I don't question it. I hold him back just as fiercely.

We're separated soon after, and placed into our respective age groups. The Capital made video glorifying the horrors of the game plays, and then the moment we've all been waiting for arrives. Qamryn, our overly excited capital representative, reaches in the giant glass bowl and pulls out the female tribute. "Hilary Allen," he says in his too sugary sweet voice.

I recognize the name, but don't entirely know who it is until she is on stage in front of all of us. A part of me is relieved, while another is unsatisfied. I needed this, but if I volunteer my brothers will never forgive me. I can't purposely leave them alone with a careless mother and ever absent father. Qamryn flashes his genetically altered sharp teeth, and then reaches into the mass of male names. He retrieves one. "Oliver Stone," and then my heart stops.

I search for him in the younger crowd, and find him just as the spotlight does. Everyone turns to face his blank form. And even though Ollie is only twelve, even though he's still a part of district five, a low rumble of laughter rises from the crowd. No one in our district has ever liked us. This proves that we aren't above everyone else, they know it, and instead of finally accepting us, they're rubbing it our faces.

I watch as my brother makes his way to the stage, every movement he makes is shaky, laced with fear. A surge of anger bubbles up inside me, he's just a kid, a terrified kid, and not only is it bad enough that the Capital is taking their anger out on him, but he can't even find any support in his own district.

"Finally, a reaping worth watching," the kid standing behind me says to the people around him, no longer as terrified as he was a minute ago, my brother is the reason he's not scared anymore.

Before I can stop myself, my fist is closed and hurdling towards the kid. All I can think about is wiping that pathetic smirk from his face. It connects harshly with his nose, and the crunching sound tells me it's broken. He cries out, clutching his face in pain and horror.

Peace Keepers rush towards us, pushing any and every kid out of the way. Two of them violently rip me away from the kid, currently crumbling to the floor. Normally Peace Keepers could care less if any of the district kids fight each other, but I'm guessing they would rather not broadcast any lack of control.

The kid I hit jumps to his feet, one hand still clutching his heavily bleeding nose, and the other coming right for my face. The Peace Keepers purposely hesitate, letting him get one hit in before taking him down.

By the time the situation is controlled, the other kid is practically faint from loss of blood, and my lip is busted and swollen. I notice how the crowd has grown silent, their laughter dead as it should be.

My eyes find my brother, standing next to Hilary. The dramatic difference in their height worries me more than I ever imagined. She's just a young girl, around my age, and nothing compared to the career districts. My brother is barely anything next to her.

Qamryn calls out for volunteers, not expecting any. I cry out instantly, without having to even take a moment to think about it. I know I can't volunteer for Ollie, but I can still keep him alive as long as possible if I'm in the games with him. Everyone turns to me in shock, and to be honest, I'm a little surprised with myself as well. The Peace Keepers release their vise-like grips, and I make my way to the stage. Hilary, a girl I vaguely recognize from school, looks at me, really looks at me.

Her eyes are unbelievably grateful, and to my surprise, she reaches for my hand, pulling me close. "Thank you," she whispers. Then she lets go and runs out into the crowd, finding her family. Embracing them in a way she thought she would never be able to.

I take Hilary's place beside my brother, and mentally remind myself not to leave his side no matter what obstacle the Capital throws at us.

My district looks at me in silence. No one claps, just looks somberly at the two of us as though we're a lost cause. But, they're not laughing anymore. My voice is empty as I tell Qamryn my name. "The same Stone family I presume?" his face lights up at this realization.

I give him a tight nod. My brother looks over at me for the first time since I volunteered, and instead of the sad or surprised look I was expecting, I'm met with a harsh glare. I can feel the camera zooming in on the two of us, capturing the moment to be replayed for the other tributes to see. Me with my swollen and bleeding lip, and my brother, the look in his eyes deathly and real.


End file.
